


The Evil Within

by Fire_Bender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avatar the Last Airbender, Betrayal, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Zutara, atla season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bender/pseuds/Fire_Bender
Summary: Katara's childhood nightmares are back and stronger than ever. In a war against her inner self, time is running out before she loses control and loses everything.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Just a Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2007 when I was a naive and angsty teen, I wrote this story and never finished it. So now that I'm stuck inside for the foreseeable future and am re-bingeing the series, it felt like an appropriate time to go back and maybe attempt to finish this story.
> 
> This is canon divergent from about the middle of Book 1 
> 
> I also don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender (obviously 😝)
> 
> Please enjoy.

In the pitch black, she could only see the faint glimmer of a single flame. Slowly she approached step by step, the flame brightening with each foot. Soon she was in front of the ember, bright and warm. She brought her hands close, trying to rid the chill of the surrounding emptiness. The mysterious flame felt eerily comforting. She rubbed her hands together and gently held them close to the fire, warming her palms.

Just as she brought her palms close, a second pair across from her appeared. She leaned in close to identify these mystery hands but only saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her. The closer she leaned, the brighter the flame illuminated the figure until she saw more than red eyes staring but she saw her entire reflection staring back at her. “Hello Katara, good to see you again.”

With a loud gasp, Katara shot up from her sleep. Panting heavily and gripping her head tight, she held back every instinct to scream and cry. This was the fourth dream this month and the clearest she’s had yet. Quietly, she stepped out of her sleeping bag and crept into the woods toward the sound of rushing water. She inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with a crisp night air. There was a faint scent of oak. 

Gently waving her arms, a small stream of water circled between her palms, mirroring the sounds of her deeply inhaling and exhaling filling the air. She focused on the slight breeze rustling the leaves, swaying back and forth, letting the water wash away the memory of the dream. She felt the chill of the night. It was familiar. Like the chill from the darkness of her dream but fleeting as the moon glow warmed her spirit.

Her eyes began to droop as she fell deeper into her meditative state.

“I’m still here,” a voice whispered. The stream splashed to the ground and Katara quickly turned around. She was alone with just her thoughts and no matter what, she had to stay awake. 

The sun rose over the horizon of the small Earth Kingdom island and the sky blushed in a warm glow. With a loud yawn and aggressive stretch, Aang awoke to see Katara gently leaning against a tree, gently petting a purring Momo. “Good morning, Katara.” He said sleepily.

“Good morning, Aang.” He rubbed his eyes and let out another lengthy yawn. When his eyes reset he looked closer to his friend to see the bags under her eyes. “Are you alright, Katara?”

“I’m fine Aang, just didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just some bad dreams. Nothing to worry about. C’mon—let’s wake Sokka up. We should get going. We have a long way to go before we reach the North Pole.”

They nudged Sokka awake, and after five attempts and a slobbery kiss from Appa, the young warrior awoke in a wet fury. “Can’t a guy get a little bit of sleep around here?” He shouted, wiping the saliva off his clothes.

“Sorry Sokka, we have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time. Aang needs to learn water bending and if we don’t move fast, Zuko might catch us.”

Sokka scowled at his sister, furiously rolling up his sleeping bag. A few short moments and a “YipYip” later, the trio flew off

She sat in the far corner edge of the saddle, tightly hugging her knees, eyes becoming heavier with each moment. Every time she felt them nearly close, she aggressively shook her head. The exhaustion and fear were slowly winning. She had to fall asleep again eventually.

Just as her eyes were about to shut, she heard a loud thud beside her. She turned to see her brother sitting close. He draped an arm around her shoulder, “I’ve never seen you. try so hard to stay awake before. What’s wrong.?”

She quickly leaned back to make sure Aang was focused on flying and couldn’t overhear. “Remember when I was a little girl and all the times I used to wake up in the middle of the night crying and went on and on about a scary fire bender girl who was going to come out and hurt me?”

“Yeah. I even remember one night you came to mom and dad crying because of a fire that just started out of nowhere. You spent weeks talking to Gran-Gran and the village elders about it. I don’t know what they did when you were with them but after a month it seemed the dreams stopped.”

“Well, …they’re back. And they’re much stronger and more vivid than when I was a little girl.”

He pulled his arm back and looked deeply into his sister's eyes, “we need to get you to the North Pole. Now.”


	2. Behind Exhausted Eyes

Two days of setting up and breaking down camp. Two days of chilled winds as the group head north. Two days without sleep. "Katara, you need to get some sleep you're exhausted," the Avatar's voice ringing of concern.

"I'm okay Aang, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you try so hard to stay awake. I'm worried."

"Yes. I'll be fine. We just need to keep heading north." She carefully leaned over the saddle allowing the crisp wind slightly numb her face and stared at the vast ocean below. She needed to keep her eyes from closing at all costs.

He turned away, re-focusing on navigating his flying companion. Now and then he kept turning his head, quickly glancing to check on her. With each glance, his chest grew heavier as he felt increasingly helpless. She was hiding something—he knew it.

After half a day of flying, the group descended toward another island, landing in a forest clearing so Appa could rest. Just as they touched down, Katara jumped off the saddle, heavily landing on the ground catching her stance. "Alright! I'm going to go explore and see if I can find some water to practice some techniques I read about the other day. I think I saw a town over that way you guys should go check it out! Will you guys be okay without me? Okay bye!" And before they could say anything she had already vanished from view.

"Sokka, what's going on with Katara? She hasn't slept in days."

Sokka held his breath. Was it his place to tell Aang about Katara's secrets? "She's fine Aang. She's just been having some bad dreams lately. C'mon, let's go see if we can find that town and maybe restock on some supplies." He threw his arm around his tattooed companion and steered him in the opposite direction.

The young Avatar turned his head in Katara's direction, looking on with sad eyes and kept walking.

Soon, they stumbled upon a village with a semi-buzzing market. "This place looks promising let's see if we can find some food." Sokka pulled on Aang's shirt dragging him to the various food stands. This small village was filled with mysterious curios and trinkets; it was easy to get distracted. But every few minutes, while Sokka was cooing over bags and weapon accessories, Aang found himself looking over his shoulder, worried.

"Aang look at this! This is a cool holster for my boomerang!" Sokka exclaimed while pointing at a leather strap.

"Sokka didn't you say we should be looking for food?"

"We will don't worry! I figured since we have some time it wouldn't hurt to look at some accessories."

"Okay. I just don't want to leave Katara alone by herself for too long. She's been so tired lately I don't want her to get hurt."

"Look Aang," Sokka gently placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, "I get that you're worried but she'll be fine. When we get back to camp I'll try and persuade her to take a nap. Will that make you feel better?"

"I guess…oh Sokka look at those cool fans!" Sokka smiled but he too found himself glancing over his shoulder, worried about his sister, I hope you're okay Katara. I don't know how I can help you if things get worse.

Katara kept walking. Her exhaustion skewed her sense of direction. She just knew she was away from the group and the further away she distanced herself, the more at ease she felt. She was in trouble but didn't know how to ask for help. She couldn't even figure out how to explain it to herself. All she could know is that whatever was going on was bad.

After an hour of walking aimlessly, she heard the sounds of crashing waves. Water. Her pace quickened and as she reached the beach she sprinted toward the water, splashing a handful on her face. The cold shocked her awake.

She wiped the salty water from her face with her sleeve and settled into the sand. Staring off into the horizon, she let the sound of fizzing crests and crashing waves fill her spirit. It was serene. But just as she found a meditative rhythm, she heard the loud crash a boat docking on the shore.

Quietly, Katara approached the sound of the vessel, hiding behind nearby trees only to stumble upon a familiar sight—Prince Zuko's ship. Her eyes widened…how could he have tracked them so fast? The group hadn't seen him in days, they were sure he had lost their trail.

The front hull of the ship lowered and from the shadow emerged the young Fire Nation prince, followed by several armored guards. "We've tracked the Avatar all the way, he can't be far. We're going to search the forest until we find him."

Katara watched as he ordered his guards, aggressively pointing this way and that but suddenly her whole body felt numb and her vision began to blur. Her feet marched towards him and she couldn't stop.

With hazy vision, she just watched her feet step closer to the enemy, putting her in harm's way. She wanted to cry but couldn't even do that.

"Sir!" One of the guards exclaimed. Assuming a defensive stance, they all watched the young water bender approach them, her arms up in surrender.

Zuko stepped forward, "You're that girl who travels with the Avatar. Guards seize her!" All at once, they lurched at her, easily holding her arms back. The prince looked at the girl before him, staring into her red eyes. "This is quite a surprise. I didn't think finding you would be so easy"

"Did you just call me 'that girl who travels with the Avatar?'"

"Yes, I did, deal with it."

"Now Zuko, after all this time chasing us you would've learned our names by now. No need to be rude."

"Excuse me?! You dare talk back to me, you Water Tribe peasant?"

"Yes, in fact, I do dare."

"Argh…fine…your name is….starts with a K…Kat…what did our scouts report her name was?" He turned to one of his guards.

"I believe her name was Katara, sir."

"Katara, fine. I don't care. You're now my prisoner."

"Please," she smirked at him, "you can call me Kya."


	3. Brought on Board

The banished prince leaned back in confusion. “Kya…that doesn’t sound right. Were our scouts wrong?” The surrounding guards shrugged. “No matter, I don’t care what your name is. All I care about is capturing the Avatar and having you as my prisoner, makes you the perfect bait. Guards, bring her on board.”

Two guards swiftly pinned Kya’s arms and shoved her up the ramp to board the ship, Prince Zuko following closely behind. Waiting on the deck of the ship was his Uncle Iroh, who was watching the exchange from afar. The guards and Kya walked past him and just as they did, Iroh noticed Kya’s soft smile. His muscles tensed from eerie negative energy resonating off the young girl, furrowing his brow as the guards walked her into the ship’s tower.

“Captain, start the engine, we’re heading back out to sea,” Zuko shouted, boarding the ship. 

“Prince Zuko, you’re back so soon.” 

“Yes Uncle, you wouldn’t believe it but the girl who travels with the Avatar surrendered herself as a prisoner. She didn’t even put up a fight.”

“That’s very interesting. And now that you have her as your prisoner, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet. But if the Avatar’s here, I want to put some distance between us so I can come up with a better plan.”

“Just be careful with keeping Katara as your prisoner—there’s something not quite right about her.”

“What do you mean? Wait—how do you know her name?”

“It was in the scout reports. Really, Prince Zuko, you should pay more attention.” 

“Argh, whatever. She called herself Kya anyways. Maybe she changed her name or is going by a nickname. I don’t care—why am I explaining this to you?!”

“Whatever her name is, please be careful. She has very negative energy surrounding her that I’ve never noticed before in our encounters with her.”

“Fine, Uncle. I’ll be careful.”

“Though she is very pretty.” Iroh playfully nudged Zuko’s shoulder. The young prince groaned and marched away. 

The ship’s engine roared and quickly set out on an aimless course. Inside the ship’s tower, Kya memorized the steel corridors, every right and left turn the guards shoved her until they stopped in front of a steel door. The door creaked open and one of the guards crudely elbowed her back, thrusting her into a red-lit room, and slammed the door shut. “You stand guard, I’ll go get some rope to tie her up to make sure she can’t escape.”

Kya playfully strutted around the room, arms behind her back, and began humming a tune. 

“Be quiet in there,” barked the guard.

“Oh, what’s wrong with a little music?”

“I said be quiet.”

“How am I going to entertain myself while I wait for your friend to get some rope? Besides—is the rope even necessary? What’s a harmless little waterbender like myself going to do stuck inside this dry, steel room?” 

The guard ignored her. After several minutes, she heard a second pair of footsteps, and the door opened wide with two guards walking into the room. One of the guards lunged at her, quickly securing her wrists with tightly bound rope, while the other stood in the doorway. “Now there’s no way you can escape.”

“Excuse me, before you go, would you mind taking me to see Prince Zuko? Since my hands are all tied up there’s no way I can be a threat. Pretty please?” She pouted, hoping to draw sympathy from the guards.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re a prisoner. You can’t make any requests.” 

She sighed and small puffs of smoke emerged from behind her, “I guess if you won’t bring me to him, I’ll go see him myself.” In a brief moment of silence, the sound of the rope falling from her wrists slightly echoed off the walls. The guards quickly looked at her feet to see the rope nearly entirely burnt off. Before they could react, Kya quickly dove toward them, and with a low-sweep kick, knocking them onto their backs. They both hit the floor heavily and went unconscious immediately. “Too bad you didn’t bring any extra rope," she mockingly, slamming the steel door shut, locking the two unconscious guards in.

She casually walked through the memorized hallways, and after two lefts and a right turn, she was back on the deck of the ship. “Wow, Zuko’s guards are awful, no one seems to be around. No wonder he has trouble capturing the Avatar.” 

She paraded around the deck to stumble upon Zuko sparring with two of his guards and his uncle watching. Streams of fire went back and forth as Zuko flipped and jumped, dodging them. Just as he landed a backflip, he saw Kya standing on the deck, playfully waving at him with her fingers. 

“How did you escape?! Guards, get her.” 

The two guards quickly launched fire blasts from their first. As the flames approached her, she quickly spun and dodged them. “Don’t let her get near the water!” Zuko shouted. More fireblast shot in her direction, and she continued dodging, moving closer to the guards and the Prince. 

Zuko stepped forward and joined his guards in their attack. He had never seen her this agile before; how was it so difficult to stop one girl? He threw a sidekick in her direction and a burst of fire exploded from his heel. Kya, unable to dodge in time, quickly raised her hands and with a swift wrist whip, she caught the burst and threw it out into the ocean.

Zuko and his guards stood motionless. Iroh looked on with extreme concern and a deeply furrowed brow but did not intervene. Zuko looked at Kya with confusion slapped all over his face. “I don’t understand…you’re a waterbender.”

“Katara is a waterbender. I told you—I’m Kya, and I can bend fire. Can we go talk somewhere, Zuko? I have lots to tell you, like how I’m going to help you capture the Avatar.”


	4. Which Way

After spending nearly two hours at the market, Sokka and Aang headed back through the woods, with baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables to bring back to camp. “I can’t wait to show Katara the fans I got!” Aang cheered as he danced around the young warrior, striking various poses with his new weapons. Sokka, who was begrudgingly lugging the produce, groaned “Yeah that’s great Aang but maybe you can help me carry this stuff. It’s heavy!” 

“No can do Sokka, I gotta practice and make sure that we’re on alert in case anyone ambushes us on our way back to camp.”

“Aang, we’re safe in the Earth Kingdom, no one’s going to attack us. Now can you please take some of these melons? My arms are going to fall off.”

“I guess you’re right. Sure Sokka.” Aang collapsed his fans, gently placed them in his shirt, and grabbed some fruit from his friend. “I hope Katara is doing alright.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. She probably is waiting for us back at camp with Appa and Momo. I hope she likes the boomerang holster I got.” Sokka grinned and glanced over his shoulder toward his new purchase.

After 30 long minutes slugging supplies, the two arrived back at their camp, following the sounds of Appa’s hearty snores. “We’re back buddy!” Aang cheered, gently placing the supplies in the center of their makeshift camp. 

“Yerrrrugh,” _Thud_. “My arms feel like limp noodles.” Sokka groaned as citrus fruit fell out of their basket and rolled around.

“Katara, check out these cool fans I got!” Aang cheesily grinned, whipping his new fans from his shirt. He was met by silence. “Huh? Katara are you around?” He started searching around the large fluffy bison to see if he could find his friend. “Appa, Momo, has Katara come back yet?” The sky bison roared followed by gleeful chirps from his lemur.

“Sokka…Katara’s not here. We need to go find her.” 

“She’s probably found her way back to the ocean and lost track of time splashing around. Let’s pack up our camp and pick her up. We need to find her and see if we can travel a bit further north before the sun goes down.”

The two hurried to pack up the produce and gear, Sokka carefully picking up the escaped citrus. Shortly, the two climbed up onto Appa’s saddle. “Yip Yip.” 

The bison slightly bent all six of his legs and leaped into the air. The group lowly flew above the canopy toward the ocean, in hopes to find Katara. The sun was slowly lowering closer to the ocean’s horizon, and an orange glow slowly started to swallow the blue sky. 

Appa landed on the beach and Aang swiftly jumped off. “Katara! Where are you?!” He surveyed the empty beach, looking for any clue to the missing waterbender. 

“Look Sokka, footprints!.” Aang pointed at tracks in the sand that led to the water, “Um…Sokka, why are you wearing all that?” 

“Detective Sokka is on the case!” Sokka adjusted his newly adorned monocle and blew bubbles out of a pipe that looked like a dragon. “Hmm…these definitely look like Katara’s footprints—they’re about her shoe size. It looks like she walked toward the water, probably splashed around a bit and then…walked back into the sand and she sat down right here.”

“Wow Sokka, you’re really good at being a detective.”

“Mmm. Yes, I know.”

“Okay so then what happened?”

“So after sitting right here, she got up for some reason and walked that way.” Sokka used his dragon pipe to trace the path of footprints. “Let’s follow them and see if we can get a closer look.”

The two carefully followed the footprints that led back into the trees. “Notice these indents in the dirt behind these trees? She was hiding from something. But what?” He blew a few bubbles out of his pipe. 

“Well her feet are angled this way, so if we stand right here we can figure out what direction she was looking at.”

Sokka frowned, “Who is the detective here??”

“Sorry, Sokka.” Aang shrugged his shoulders, completely hiding his neck in embarrassment. 

“But yes, that’s a good idea, Aang. From this position, it looks like she was looking over that way at the water. Let’s go check it out.” The two jogged back onto the beach, to see a large hole in the sand, surrounded by a cluster of footprints. “It looks like a ship docked right here, a bunch of people stepped off, bustled around this spot, and then boarded the ship again.”

“Then what happened to Katara?”

“From the looks of it, there are two sets of footprints that come forward to meet this third trail coming from the woods and then come back to this cluster.”

“Oh no - she was kidnapped! Quick, we need to get back to Appa so we can head out and find her before it gets dark!” Before Sokka could say anything, the Avatar sprinted back to Appa, using an air boost to propel him. Sokka looked up and in a quick second, a sand wave toppled over him.

Sokka climbed out of his unfortunate position, spitting out sand and aggressively brushed his shoulders clean. Aang’s air thrust wiped away most of the footprints that had been left there but there was something Sokka couldn’t shake. He meandered around the sand a bit longer even though Aang was loudly calling for him on the opposite end of the beach.

_Something doesn’t seem right. The two sets of footprints only stepped out to about there to meet the single trail. And the single trail looks like it was walking toward the group by itself. If Katara was captured, there should be a second set of footprints coming forward, too. And it doesn’t look like there was any struggle, which sounds very unlike Katara. Especially with so much water around. Unless._ Sokka’s eyes widened. “Oh no. She wasn’t captured, she voluntarily gave herself in. But why?”

Sokka hurriedly ran back to Aang and climbed up the sky bison. “What took you so long, Sokka?”

Sokka tightened his mouth, holding his breath. What should he do? He didn’t fully understand what Katara was going through—maybe his instincts were wrong and he missed a clue. “I wanted to see if I could figure out who could’ve taken her.”

“With our luck, it was probably Zuko.”

“Most likely. We need to hurry and find her before it gets dark. It’s getting close to sunset, so let’s get going.”

“But Sokka, we have no idea which direction they went.” 

That was a fair point. North? South? Or West? “Let’s head west. We might have better luck finding which way they went from a higher vantage point.”

“Appa, Yip Yip!” 

The sky bison roared and they were off on a hunt for Katara. Sokka clenched his fists hoping that his instinct was right and they weren’t flying aimlessly.

They flew straight toward the setting sun, as the night sky chased them from behind. Sokka and Aang kept looking left and right to see if they could find any inkling of a trail. Soon, the sun was gone and the deep navy of night began to envelop the orangish glow of the sun. 

The faint shine of the half-moon illuminated part of the water below but their visibility diminished with each passing minute. “Aang, we need to head back to the island and set up camp. We can’t see much in this darkness.”

“But Sokka we can’t just leave Katara! Wherever she is!”

“I know, but we won’t be able to find her right now. We need to set up camp, get some rest, and head out bright and early when we can see better.”

Aang gripped Appa’s reins tightly, and after a brief pause, he jerked his arms to turn Appa around, tears filling his eyes. Sokka was right. They were flying blind and had no idea if they were even going the right way. _I’m sorry Katara._


	5. Helplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get back into a writing groove so hopefully I can post more frequently. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! It was a fun one to write.

Zuko stared at Kya, still dumbfounded by how easily she deflected his fire attacks. “Stand down,” he gestured toward his two guards and they stepped back as he began to approach his prisoner. As the banished prince drew nearer, his face tensed. She had only been on board for just a few hours but he couldn’t shake the sensation of her negative energy he felt the moment she was brought on board.

Soon, his nephew was standing face to face with the mysterious girl. Zuko looked scowling at Kya, staring into her piercing red eyes. She looked into his golden eyes with a slight smirk. “Fine. Let’s talk,” he growled.  


“Oh no, not here Zuko, we should go somewhere quieter, somewhere where it can be just the two of us.” She leaned her face close to his and gently tapped his nose with her index finger.

Quickly, he swatted her hand away, “Don’t touch me, peasant.”  


“Now Zuko, that wasn’t very nice. I’m trying to help you, after all, the least you can do is be nice to me.” Pushing her luck, she wrapped her arm around his and placed her head on his shoulder armor plate.

Within an instant, he grabbed both of her wrists tightly, spun her around, and twisted her arms behind her back, “You want to talk? Fine. We’ll go inside and talk.” He pushed her forward, tightly pinning her arms so she couldn’t escape. Kya looked over her shoulder and winked at Iroh. She knew he was onto her, but at this moment, she won Zuko over…for now.

Zuko roughly pushed her forward, walking from the deck back into the ship’s tower that Kya had escaped. _You know he’s never going to trust you, Kya._ “Shut up!” She barked. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Zuko retorted, annoyed.

“Right, my mistake.” She giggled softly, it was somewhat charming. Zuko raised his eyebrow, trying to keep some of his guard up in case she broke free again. 

_It’s almost sunset, Kya. Time’s running out._ Kya quietly growled. She’d just gotten control for the first time and didn’t realize she would lose it so soon. 

Zuko pushed her through the surprisingly numerous hallways, toward the prison hold, until they reached a steel door. He opened the door to see two of his guards, completely unconscious.   


“I didn’t realize I hit them that hard that they’d still be knocked out. Whoopsie. This room looks taken, why don’t we just go to your room? I’m sure no one will eavesdrop or anything from there.” There was a flirtatious intonation in her words. Zuko groaned at her suggestion but, for now, it would be easiest just to comply with her requests, especially if he wanted information. They continued through the ship. Left. Right. Right. Left. Then up a set of stairs.  


She felt Zuko’s agitation as he pushed her up the stairs—it was enthralling. His rage and angst—energy and emotion she could completely manipulate. Halfway up the stairs, Kya’s vision blurred slightly, causing her to stumble forward.

Zuko caught her before she fell on her face, “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”   


She laughed nervously, turning her neck to look up at him, “Yes, I’m fine. Just tripped. So clumsy of me.” As she faced forward again, her face tensed. _Dammit. Katara, you’re such a killjoy._

Once atop the stairs, a few more lefts and a right brought the two to Zuko’s chamber. Two guards passed by, quickly standing at attention as the prince passed them. “You two, head down to the prison hold. There are two guards unconscious in one of the rooms, make sure they receive medical attention.”  


“Yes, sir.” They bowed and continued down the halls.  


“Sorry about that,” Kya called out sarcastically. 

The door to Zuko’s opened and he aggressively shoved Kya into the room, releasing her arms. She stumbled forward, catching herself on this Fire Nation flag draped along the wall. “Okay, we’re alone now. Tell me how exactly you’re going to help me capture the Avatar.” The boom of the steel door shutting echoed off Zuko’s walls. 

Kya strutted around his room, gently tracing the walls with her index finger. She carefully surveyed the minimalistic design of his chamber. The charcoal grey steel walls gently flickered a red-orange glow from two sole candles. “Design isn’t your strong suit, is it Prince Zuko?” Kya jested.   


“I don’t care for that kind of stuff. I’m only here to sleep and to meditate.”  


“You meditate? That’s impressive. I didn’t think a hothead like you could be calm and relax.”

Zuko felt his patience thinning. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled through his nostrils, and exhaled through his mouth. “Look. We’re alone just like you wanted. Can you please get to the part where you tell me how you will help me capture the Avatar? Otherwise, I will throw you back into a room where you won’t be able to escape. Guaranteed.”  


“I’m sorry Zuko, I’m just having so much fun being free.” She dipped her index finger into one of the candles, lifting a small flickering flame and danced it around her palm. He followed the flittering flame as she twirled it between her fingers like a trickster with a coin. “I’m surprised that the Avatar and my brother haven’t caught up to us yet. That headstart going in whatever direction we’re going in right now was a huge help. If you keep this up they won’t find me for weeks.”

His shoulders began to relax and his intrigue piqued. This girl, whom for the past few months he could’ve sworn was a timid waterbender, now had this passionate forward energy that drew him in. She felt like a living flame, slowly warming his spirit. “What do you mean ‘free?’” 

“It’s a bit complicated but I…uh….Katara…me…was…I…..” Kya’s vision quickly faded and the small flame in her palms extinguished. Her body fell, heavily hitting the steel flooring. She saw nothing but black.  


After hours later, she opened her eyes and felt her head throbbing from bruising. She tried to lift her hand to caress the tender spot, but her arms were tied tightly behind her back. She tried to sit up, but her ankles were tied tightly, too. She managed to get herself upright, placing her back to the first wall she could find. Slowly the room began to come together. She saw the steel walls around her, then the red flag with the Fire Nation insignia, then him.

Her body filled with fear and an overwhelming sense of helplessness swallowed her completely. She saw his scar and then the rest of his likeness came into focus. 

“Oh good, you’re awake, Kya.”   


A jolt of electricity shot through her, straightening her spine. _Kya._ Her biggest fear finally came true. After all these years, she was starting to lose the battle of her likeness: her mind, her body, her power—all falling apart to someone she couldn’t control.  


Zuko looked down at his prisoner and stared into her wide-open eyes. He could read her fear within an instant but something was different her. Her eyes. They were blue.   


Confusion consumed him. For the past few hours, he had to deal with a girl with red eyes who could firebend who gave herself up with promises to help capture the Avatar. Now, her eye color and demeanor completely changed. _What on Earth is going on with her?_ “Katara?” He asked softly, to see if he would get a response.

Her head twitched and her eyes narrowed when she heard him speak her name. “How do you know my name?”

“Ugh! Why does everyone think I don’t know your name?! I pay attention!!”

“Why would you care to learn our names? You’re only after Aang anyways. Which is why you captured me right?” 

“Huh?”

“Why have you taken me, prisoner?” 

“What are you talking about? You surrendered to me without a fight. You don’t remember any of that happening?”

Katara’s eyes widened once more and her body began to shake. She remembered the breeze of the ocean air and wind-whipped sand granules gently scratching her face. She remembered the aroma of the salty air and the feel of water pushing and pulling between her hands. And then slowly, her memory began to burn in flame and then…black. “I…I don’t remember.”

Tears began to fill her eyes and drop to the floor. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but I don’t have the patience for this. If you’re not going to come through with what you promised me, I’m going to lock you back up in the prison hold.” He opened the door to the hallways, “Guards!” 

“No! Zuko please!” She whimpered.

He looked down into her blue eyes, swollen with tears. She was in so much pain.

“Please. I don’t want to be alone. I’m begging you. Please, Prince Zuko, don’t let me be alone.” The tears became an uncontrollable waterfall.

Katara wanted to wipe her eyes, but with her arms bound, she could only let them drop to the floor. 

“You called for us, Prince Zuko?” Two guards arrived at the open doorway. They leaned in slightly to see Katara sobbing on her knees, and looked directly at the prince, awaiting his command. 

He looked at his guards briefly and then back down at her. Her pain, her weakness, her vulnerability—he somehow felt it himself. “Never mind. It’s nothing to worry about. Head back to your post. Thanks.”  


“Yes, sir!” 

Zuko shut the door behind him and once again, it was just the two of them.   


Katara sniffled, taking a moment to catch her breath and regain her composure and make sense of what just happened. Prince Zuko did something…kind? Any other day, that would be a completely incomprehensible act. But right now, it wasn’t as strange as fighting a second entity from within. And just as the tears ceased to flow and Katara felt a moment of reprieve, she remembered her powerlessness. She remembered that she was losing herself and had no idea how much longer she’d be able to hold on.

Zuko sat against the wall opposite to Katara and let out a deep sigh and crossing his arms. He watched as Katara buried her eyes in her knees and cried again. There was nothing he could do to get her to stop. He wondered why he didn’t throw her back into the prison hold. It seemed like the right thing to do—fitting for a ruthless captor. But—the sight of her piercing blue eyes looking onto him helplessly burned into his mind. He lowered his head. His chest grew heavier with each passing breath. Her pain soon felt like his pain.

Zuko gently touched his scar with his left hand. Her helplessness. He knew exactly what that felt like. 


	6. Punishment

Zuko’s back lined up perfectly against the wall, head aligned with his spine, merely using the steel behind him as posture support. He was sound asleep, body stiff, arms crossed—tense. 

A faint smell of smoke filled the room as she wriggled out of her bindings. She tiptoed closer to him, examining how upright he was. As the aroma of smoke-tinged his nose, she noticed it slightly wrinkle, but the rest of his body remained still. _How can anyone sleep like that? It looks so uncomfortable._

She knelt next to his left, leaning her face close to his, examining his scar. Gently she raised her hand and just as her fingertips were about to press to his cheek, he swiftly grabbed her wrist, eyes still shut, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, so you are awake. And here I was wondering how someone could sleep sitting so straight and upright like you are.”

He softly groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He turned his head to see a pair of bright ruby eyes right in front of him. “Kya…what are you doing?”

“I just wanted to see if you were awake is all,” she huffed, leaning back onto her heels. 

“Sure you did…” he rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn.

She leaned back in close to his face, observing the faint bags under his eyes, “You look exhausted. Didn’t get any sleep last night? Not that I doubt it, you were sitting upright against the wall. That can’t be comfortable.”

“I’m fine. It took me a while to sleep. You…Katara cried a lot during the night.”

She scoffed in disgust, “That brat. How could she be so rude.”

“She stopped eventually and I passed out.”

“Still. You should’ve thrown her back into her a prison cell.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m hungry, can we get something to eat?”

He rolled his eyes at her as he stood up. He gently placed his hand on his stomach as he felt a slight grumble. Food was a good idea. “Yes. Fine but you’re not allowed to leave my sight.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” She winked at him.

He groaned and rolled his eyes again. There was something about her overtly flirtatious tone that sounded unsettlingly familiar. The two left Zuko’s chamber and walked through several corridors to reach a larger room where several of his guards were eating their breakfasts or taking breaks from patrol. 

Just as Zuko and Kya walked in, all the guards rose to attention, “Sir!” 

“At ease.”

And quickly they all sat back down and carried on with their conversations. Kya and Zuko sat at a table in the far corner away from everyone else. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He stepped away briefly and came back holding two trays of tea and rice.

“Looks delicious, thank you Zuko!”

He furrowed his brow when she didn’t address him as a prince but it wasn’t worth correcting her now. He placed the trays down and swiftly she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and scarfed down the bowl of rice. In just ten quick seconds, Kya loudly dropped the chopsticks atop the empty bowl of rice and gulped down her hot tea. 

Zuko looked on in awe and so did the rest of the guards in the room. Never had he seen anyone eat that fast, not even his uncle. “So…um…I’m guessing you enjoyed that?”

“Absolutely! It was the first time I’ve tasted food before. Can I have some more?!” 

Zuko raised his eyebrow. _What a bizarre thing for anyone to say. She’s never tasted food before? That doesn’t make any sense._ “Fine, I’ll get you a second bowl.” He stood up from the table and just as he faced forward, the guards turned their backs to him, trying to hide that they were all staring at him and Kya. He quickly returned with another bowl of rice and placed it in front of her. This time she gently picked up the chopsticks and ate her rice with more grace. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind,” she said with a mouthful of rice. 

“This Katara-Kya thing that’s going on. Who exactly are you?”

Kya swallowed her bite of rice and let out a deep sigh, “It’s complicated. So Katara and I are the same. Except we’re not. I’m not sure how to explain how exactly I came to be, but when Katara was born, there was a strange celestial event that created a separate energy entity that was me. I didn’t realize that I existed within Katara until she was maybe 4 but just when Katara became aware of me, the elders in her village did something to lock me away. For ten years I was trapped in darkness, alone—it felt like punishment for something I had no control over. I’ve spent the past ten years so angry that I existed when I didn’t ask to be.”

“So how are you here now?”

“Also complicated but I think it had to do with that strange event that led to me being born and the winter solstice. They must’ve happened at the same time because recently, that darkness that kept me imprisoned for years has been breaking down every day since then. I’ve found a crack in that barrier that I can only breakthrough during the day, but Katara somehow takes over at night it seems. It’s kind of like we’re sharing a body. I know that sounds super strange and confusing, trust me, it sounds weird that I’m saying it out loud.”

Zuko stared at her in disbelief. As her story continued, he couldn’t believe how it became more and more peculiar with every sentence. “Do you at least understand how you’re a firebender? Is it because Katara is a waterbender that you became her opposite?”

“That’s what I think. Something about the day I was born made it so I was a firebender. I don’t fully get it but that’s the way it turned out for some reason.”

“Okay. So now that you can take control of Katara, why is it you want to help me capture the Avatar? I would think yours and Katara’s motives would be the same since you share a body.”

“No. I hate her and we are nothing the same!” Kya slammed her hands down on the table, causing all the guards to turn back and look at the teenagers. She bowed her head in embarrassed by her outburst, “sorry, that was rash of me. Can we go somewhere private? Please?”

Zuko looked at her stoically and nodded. He stood up, leaving both of their trays and walked out of the room. Kya sheepishly followed. Just as he passed by the guards, he turned to a group of them, “One of you, take care of those trays on that table.” 

“Yes sir!” One of them replied, standing straight up from his seat. The group watched Kya and Zuko leave the room and they all sighed in relief once they were out of sight. “Why do you think Prince Zuko is hanging around with that girl? I thought she was our prisoner?” One of them asked.

“I don’t know but her being here is super strange. I saw the girl give herself up. Something is off about her,” another guard replied.

A third guard chimed in, “I had no idea that there’d be a girl out there who would want to be around Prince Zuko. He’s so angry all the time.”

“Beats me. Maybe she has a thing for the dark brooding type.” 

The guards laughed, carrying on with their meals. 

Zuko and Kya walked onto the deck of the ship, to be greeted by a clear blue sky and fresh ocean air. The radiant sun warmed Kya’s cheeks as she leaned onto a railing. She looked down at the waves crashing against the ship. The crests sparkled from the sun’s rays but as she stared at the water below she felt a fury burn in her stomach. She clenched the railing tightly.

“The reason I want to help you is to make Katara suffer. She locked me away when I wasn’t even given a chance to exist. She and her parents and her brother and her elders and everyone else—they punished me because they didn’t understand me. Katara got to enjoy life.” Tears began to well in Kya’s eyes, “I didn’t ask to be like this. She has friends. She has people who care about her. Why can’t I?! It’s not fair!” She flailed her arms behind her back, and flames burst out of her palms. 

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. “So I’m going to take away something that she cherishes to punish her, and that so happens to be the Avatar.”

Zuko looked at her with unease and a weird sense of conflicted conscience He felt for Katara when she looked so vulnerable. There was rage in Kya’s voice and yet he felt no empathy for her, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. What matters is that I help you come up with a plan. Here’s what I’m thinking…” She lowered her voice and he leaned in closer to hear her plan. 

“That…actually sounds like a good plan.”

“I’m sure it will! We just need to give ourselves a few days so we exhaust the Avatar. In the meantime since you’re stuck with me, how about you teach me some firebending? Pretty please?” She fluttered her eyelashes, cupping her hands under her chin, begging.

Zuko paused and glanced down as she fluttered her eyes some more, “Okay fine. I’ll teach you firebending.”

“Hooray, thank you, Zuko!” Before he could react, she quickly leaned toward him and gently pressed her lips on his cheek. Then she yanked his arm, pulling him toward an open space. As she pulled him, he felt his face redden. _This girl is so strange._

For the rest of the day, Zuko spent hours teaching Kya basic firebending techniques. Although a novice, she picked up on the techniques quickly, shooting powerful blazes from her fists and kicks. “For someone new to firebending, you’re not bad.”

“It’s because I have a good teacher.” 

Zuko’s face reddened again. 

Kya paused from their spar and looked out onto the ocean. Her eyes widened in fear—sunset again. _Dammit_ , she thought. “Zuko, there’s something I need to tell you. Another weird circumstance of my ‘condition’ is that I can see through Katara’s eyes, but she can’t see through mine. It’s somewhat of a skill I’ve figured out with my newfound freedom. But I’m not very good at keeping her tucked away. When the sun is out, I get an extra power boost I guess and I gain control but at night, the moonlight makes me weaker and I can’t hold Katara back.”

“Okay, so what’s your point?”

“It’s almost sunset dummy. This means I don’t have much longer today and Katara, the waterbender, might be able to escape if she’s not locked away. So you better take me to my room now before she wakes up.”

He nodded and called over two guards, “Go get the prisoner her dinner. I will take her to the prison hold.” The two guards bowed and darted off. Kya followed Zuko to her room, and slowly felt her energy draining. A large door opened, and she delightfully walked in. “Goodnight Zuko, see you in the morning.” 

He closed the door, leaving Kya alone. Just as he turned the corner of the hallway he heard a loud gasp from her room. He inched closer in that direction and placed his ear against the wall. He immediately recognized the sound. He held his chest, like a reflex—the sound of tears—the sound of suffering—the sound of Katara’s pain. 

The next morning, as he opened Kya’s door to release her, she jumped out and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, “Good morning Zuko!”

Flustered, he wriggled his body to break free, eventually peeling her tight grasp, “Get off of me!” 

“I’m sorry I’m just so excited to see you. Can we get something to eat? I’m starving.” 

Zuko leaned over her, peering into her room. In the corner of her room, he noticed her tray with a full bowl of rice, “If you’re so hungry why didn’t you eat the rice on the tray?”

“It’s stale and inedible. That brat Katara didn’t eat her dinner so now I’m famished.”

The two went off to enjoy breakfast, Zuko watching in awe once more as Kya demolished three bowls of rice. They spent the whole day practicing fire techniques, today with Iroh’s supervision. Back and forth, the two teens jousted streams of fire and whips shot back and forth. Though the training flow was soon interrupted by sunset once again. 

Without hesitation, Kya gleefully skipped to her prison room. Zuko and Iroh looked at one another, scratching their heads. “Prince Zuko, I don’t understand why you’re teaching her firebending.”

“I don’t understand it either uncle, but for some reason, I couldn’t say no.”

“Oh does my nephew have a crush?!”

Zuko’s cheeks became bright red, “No! You don’t know what you’re talking about, Uncle. I’m going to go bring the prisoner food.” The flustered prince threw his arms down, storming off.

“You have guards to do that you know!” Iroh called back watching Zuko ignore him completely.

By the time Zuko had grabbed Kya’s dinner, twilight blanketed the sky. He paused in front of her room, holding a tray of hot rice and a cup of tea. Silence. No whimpering. No crying. Silence. He creaked the door open to see Katara huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth. She turned her head quickly, looking onto him with piercing blue eyes that quickly narrowed once she saw his face, “What are you doing here?”

He bent down, placing the tray in the middle of the room, “I brought you your dinner and I want to make sure you’re eating” he tried to sound caring but it came off as cold inadvertently, _I’m bad at this._

“Why do you care whether I eat or not? Oh did, Kya complain?”

“Yes. What? No. Just because you’re my prisoner doesn’t mean I can’t make sure you’re eating. I need you alive.” _Shouldn’t have said that._

“So I can help you capture Aang? I’d rather starve.”

He scowled as she snapped at him, “Fine. Here I am trying to be nice and bring you dinner, but you’re just an ungrateful peasant.” _Great job, Zuko, being nice is not your strong suit._ He huffed angrily and slammed the door behind him, leaving Katara alone. 

She stared at the door confoundedly. _Was Zuko trying to be nice just now? How strange._

She stared at the tray that he left before her. The tea was new—maybe he was trying to be nice to her, but for what reason? She glared at the tray for an hour until her stomach roared at her. "Okay, okay, I hear you. Fine, I'll eat but if it's poison, it's your fault, stomach." Katara crawled to the tray and delicately picked up the chopsticks and began hesitantly eating the rice. Though marginally flavorless, she enjoyed the sensation of eating something. Soon she had finished the whole bowl of rice, and delicately sipped the tea he brought her. Jasmine. A rush of floral flavor warmed her body and for the first time in days, she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Zuko opened her door in the morning not to be greeted by a hug, but to be pelted by a teacup. “What’s the matter with you?!” Kya shouted rushing through the doorway, “Are you stupid?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You gave her tea! Tea is essentially water…she could’ve escaped!” 

“You’re being paranoid. Besides. The cup is empty. If Katara was able to escape, don’t you think she would’ve last night?”

Kya crossed her arms and pouted, “I guess you’re right. But don’t give her tea again! You can’t trust Katara. You can only trust me.” She stomped off but just as he turned to follow her, he glanced down at the floor to see the tray he left, with an empty bowl. A sight that made him smile softly.

“Zuko!” Kya called out from outside. He ran quickly to join her. “Looks like it’s time for our plan.”

The two looked up at the sky to see the outline of a large flying animal heading straight toward the shit. 

Zuko grinned, “You’re mine, Avatar.” 


	7. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters! Got hit with writer's block and had some trouble motivating myself to write but finally sat down and churned out the next installment. Enjoy!

The silhouette of the steel warship sharpened as Appa galloped through the sky. After just two days of searching, Sokka and Aang had finally caught up to the banished prince and could finally rescue Katara. “Faster buddy,” the young monk called out.

The sky bison roared, and as his six legs pushed through the clouds, his aerial gallop quickened. As they neared Zuko’s ship, they could see several small black figures crowd onto the deck, but in the crowd of armored guards, they could see a blue dot rushed into the ship’s tower. 

“Katara, it’s Katara! I see her!” Aang exclaimed, “they're taking her into that tower. Sokka, you take the reins. I’m going to get her. Stay close.”

Sokka quickly crawled forward, grabbing the reins just as a fireball soared over them. The radiating heat from the blast soon changed to a nauseating odor, “Zuko’s back to firing those stink bombs at us again? I thought he ran out of those back at the Fire Nation temple,” Sokka shouted, covering his nose, “Appa and I will go left, maybe some of their fireballs will follow me. We’ll fly close to buy you some time.”

Aang looked back at him, glider in hand, and nodded. Sokka noticed the determination in his eyes. They were going to rescue Katara no matter what. 

Swiftly, Aang leaped off the saddle and began his descent toward the warship. The glider sharply cut through the air, dodging the fireballs thrown at him. Some of Zuko’s attackers began targeting Appa, but not as many as the pair had hoped. Strafing left and right, he dove lower so he soared just above the waterline. Before the catapults could readjust, Aang landed on the deck of Zuko’s ship, collapsing the wings of his glider. 

The prince and his men gathered around the Avatar, awaiting Zuko’s attack command. 

“Where are you keeping Katara,” Aang barked.

“You’re not rescuing her today,” Zuko retorted.

“We’ll see about that.” Aang whipped his glider, creating a wave of harsh air that knocked down several of the guards. He leaped over Zuko’s head, dodging fire fists thrust at him.

Aang gently landed behind Zuko and before the prince could turn around, the Avatar crouched and swept him off his feet. Aang winced slightly as he heard Zuko thud against the steel deck, “Whoops…that might’ve been too hard.”

Aang twirled around the other guards, thrusting another airwave to knock them overboard. He darted into the ship’s tower, propelling himself forward with powerful gusts. He rushed up a set of winding stairs to reach the ship’s navigation room to see a lone soldier at the helm, “Hi there. You wouldn’t happen to know where they’re keeping my friend, would you?”

“What?” The guard said as he turned around. The moment he saw Aang, he thrust a fireball at him, which Aang quickly deflected.

“Never mind, I’ll go ask someone else.” And quickly the young airbender darted back down the stairs, passing several more guards, “Mind if I borrow these?” He quickly snatched a set of keys from one of the guards and zoomed past before he could even register what happened.

At astonishing speed, he rushed down the stairs to a lower level hallway with plenty of doors. With each door, he hastily tried each key hoping that one would open and he would find Katara. 

Six doors, and all empty prison chambers. At the seventh door, he turned the key and leaned in to push it open. His eyes widened when he saw her lying limp on the floor, hands bound behind her back, “Katara!” 

He darted over to her side, gently sitting her upright, “Katara, are you alright?”

“Where…where am I?” She sighed weakly.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to rescue you!” He carefully mounted her onto his back and ran as fast as he could without jostling her off to escape the tower. He found his way to the deck to see Zuko and some additional guards coming back to their feet. “Uh oh.”

With a flick of his wrist, he opened up his glider again, “hang on, Katara,” and the pair were off. Aang clung to her wrists tightly with one hand so she wouldn’t fly off—it was the first time he had flown one-handed and not something he particularly enjoyed.

“Sir, why aren’t we attacking them?” Asked one of Zuko’s guards.

“Don’t worry, lieutenant. They’ll be back shortly.”

The Avatar flew high up, doing his best to ensure his friend doesn’t drop down into the ocean below. Quickly, Sokka, Appa, and Momo swooped in from the clouds and caught up to the pair. Aang collapsed his glider and the two gently landed in Appa’s saddle, “Aang, is she okay?” Sokka called out, yanking both his arms to turn Appa around.

“It looks like she isn’t hurt, which is good.”

She slowly began to open her eyes to see Aang hovering over her, “What…what happened.”

“Zuko captured you. You’re safe now back with us.” 

She sat up and gently rubbed the back of her head, “Captured?”

“He captured when you were practicing water bending. Don’t you remember?”

A faint smirk came across her face, “oh I remember exactly what happened. Though captured isn’t quite the right word.”

“Katara, what are you talking about?” Their eyes met and worry washed over Aang’s face, “Katara…your eyes. Aren’t they supposed to be blue?”

Sokka looked over his shoulder, “What do you mean her eyes…”

With catlike reflexes, she landed a heavy-handed hammer fist on Aang’s head, knocking him unconscious.

“Katara what are you doing?!” Sokka exclaimed.

She threw a stream of fire at him so he wouldn’t approach her, “You know exactly what is going on, Sokka.”

“Oh no…”

“And here I thought you were just an idiot. Well, I best be going now. Zuko is waiting for me,” she hoisted Aang’s limp body onto her back, whipped her arm across her body sending a flare toward the warrior, and dove off Appa’s saddle.

She plummeted toward the ocean, her descent increasing at rapid speeds, “well I didn’t think this through….”

From the ship’s deck, Zuko watched her free fall, unable to catch her or the Avatar, “What the hell is she doing?!”

The ocean surface widened as she continued her fall, Uh oh, I better do something quickly or else I’ll die and this will all be for nothing. She flipped her body so her feet were below her and focused all her energy into her heels. She squeezed every part of her body, from her eyes to her calves, as tight as she could hoping a miracle would save her from a watery demise.

“C’mon fire…DO SOMETHING” she shouted. And just feet above the waterline, and a huge burst of fire rushed from the soles of her feet, bringing her free fall to a jolting stop. Kya opened her eyes to see that she was hovering over the waves but just as she realized she survived the fall, the flame keeping her levitated extinguished.

he splashed into the water, holding Aang close, “Well I guess now would be a convenient time to be a water bender.” With a free arm, she swam to Zuko’s ship.

From the distance, Sokka watched on as the girl who he thought as his sister, join the enemy. His heart grew heavy with despair and helplessness. Momo climbed onto his shoulder and chirped into his ear. “No Momo, that wasn’t Katara. There’s no way it could be.”

The lemur clicked back.

“We’re going to have to wait a bit and see if we can rescue Aang and get Katara back, but right now we’re no match.”

Momo chirped once more.

“Yes, I know but it’s our only option. And I can’t believe they’ve been gone for less than a minute and I’m already having a conversation with myself.” Momo scurried into Sokka’s backpack, grabbing a handful of nuts. Sokka looked on for another moment, and turned Appa around, fleeing Zuko’s ship.

A ladder from Zuko’s ship dropped down and with Aang hoisted on her back, she slowly climbed to the deck. As soon as she could, she tossed Aang off her back and flopped herself onto the cold steel floor. Panting heavily, she smiled, with seawater droplets cascading down her cheeks.

“What’s the matter with you?!” Zuko shouted. 

She paused, still steadying her breath, “What do you mean?”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“Aw were you worried about me?”

His cheeks flushed.

“Just kidding. I know you only want the Avatar alive. It’s fine. Here he is. Now lock him up before he wakes up.” She pushed herself upright and wrung the seawater from her braid.

“Guards, take him.” Zuko gestured toward Aang and two guards quickly snatched the Avatar and carried him away. 

“Now what?” 

“Now we set a course for the Fire Nation.”

“Ooh sounds fun. I’m going to go dry off. Let me know when the kid wakes up, will you?” She leaned in a gently kissed his cheek. Her lips were cold and dry and with her small caress, Zuko felt his back stiffen ever so slightly. As she twirled, flecks of seawater sprayed off her braid, gently spritzing Zuko’s face. Then Kya gleefully skipped into the ship’s tower, quickly followed by two guards, while Zuko stood stunned.

He barely talked to girls growing up. The only interaction he had with the opposite sex was just when his sister Azula and her friends would come to the royal palace to play—Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee was extremely bubbly and exuded such positive energy. It was overwhelming to be around at times. Mai was much calmer and timid. He never admitted it to his sister but he had a slight crush on Azula’s friend Mai. Before Zuko could work up the courage to ask Mai or any girl on a date, he was banished.

As he watched her skip away, he gently touched his fingertips to the scar on his left eye. And just as he felt the rough skin, a sense of dread and doubt washed over him. Kya’s flirtatious gestures were meaningless—just for show. How could anyone find someone with an ugly scar attractive? His chest began to feel heavy as his self-pity grew. Even in this short moment, he was reminded that he’ll never find happiness because of what he looks like. 

“Prince Zuko, sir…” one of the guards approached him.

Zuko snapped up and gently shook his head, trying to regain his composure. “Yes Lieutenant, what is it?”

“We have a messenger hawk ready to send to the Fire Lord. We just need an official word from you on what to send.”

“Ah yes, I’ll be there shortly. Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

The Lieutenant bowed respectfully and walked off into the ship’s tower. Zuko lagged behind, taking a brief moment to center his mind and refocus. His priority right now is getting the Avatar to his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Any teenage affections would just get in the way and complicate things.

He began walking towards the ship tower to prepare a message and as he moved across the deck, he couldn’t shake the nagging thought in the back of his head that his mission to capture the Avatar already failed.

Inside the ship, Kya tried her best to dry her outfit from her oceanic swim. The saltwater began to make her clothes crinkle as they dried but she had no change of clothes. Crinkly and crusty would have to do for now. 

She sat in the small steel room that she self-dubbed as “her quarters” though it was the prison cell that Zuko kept her and Katara in, her in for a few hours. The guards had brought her lunch, which was rice and tea, and then throughout the afternoon, she began igniting small fireballs to practice her firebending. Hours passed and she began wandering in circles trying to kill time, Kya soon became overwhelmed with boredom. She peered through the steel barred window to see two guards waiting outside her room. Unsurprising as she was still an unknown to Zuko and the crew.

She gently knocked on the door to get the guards' attention, “Excuse me, I’d like to come out please.” 

The guards looked at each other. “What should we do?” One whispered.

“I don’t know. She’s technically a prisoner.”

“Right but Prince Zuko’s been treating her like a guest.”

“You know I can hear you two right,” she chimed.

There was brief silence interrupted by a cough. One of the guards pulled out a set of keys and opened her door. 

“Thank you,” Kya sang as she strutted out of the room, “Now would one of you be so kind as to escort me to Prince Zuko?”

The two guards shot glances at one another, “I will take you to see Prince Zuko.” 

“Great, thank you.” Kya widely smiled at the guard. There was so much cheer in her voice it was almost charming. She followed him down a series of hallways and back outside to the ship’s deck.

There, Prince Zuko was training once again with his Uncle, sparring with fire fists and jets of flame spiraling around. Again, Kya lingered to the side waiting for him to notice her presence, the guard only slightly behind her.

A few minutes past and the sparring bout paused. Zuko turned to see Kya standing there but he wasn’t sure if he should be mad that she was out of her room. Despite her being a prisoner it seemed she was on his side and could be trusted. He approached her as Uncle watched cautiously from the deck. “What are you doing here, Kya?”

“I got bored, obviously. Thought I’d see if you wanted to go visit your newest prisoner and if I could tag along.” 

Zuko turned to his Uncle who intently focused on Kya. Behind Uncle, the sun had started nearing the horizon and the sky began to flush in soft pink. “Is that a good idea? It’s almost sundown, you should be in your room.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine. I want to wake him up and see if he realizes what’s happened.”

“That’s a bit risky don’t you think. What if Katara helps him escape.”

“Don’t worry that won’t happen. It’ll just be a quick pitstop before you have to lock her up. C’mon, let’s go," she whined, "I want to break the news to him that Katara betrayed him.” She quickly reached for his hand and before he could protest, she pulled him away and ran back into the tower. The guards and Uncle stood dumbfounded, still processing how this girl who’s only been around for a few days has grown so close to the prince.

As Zuko was whisked away back into the ship, Uncle watched on carefully, arms tucked into the sleeves of his cloak, brow deeply furrowed. There was something off about Kya and her proximity to his nephew was troublesome for the seasoned general. 

Kya stopped running and let Zuko lead her through the ship’s corridors to where his men imprisoned the Avatar. Two large guards with intimidated white-masked helmets stood in front of another steel door. 

“We’d like to see the prisoner,” Zuko ordered.

“Yes sir.” One of the guards pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. There, Aang lay still unconscious on the floor. The door loudly shut behind them, leaving Kya and Zuko alone with the knocked out Avatar.

Kya tiptoed toward Aang, knelt down, and began poking his head. “Wake up. Aang, wake up.” She then looked up at Zuko, “well this is no fun.”

“Sorry that this is a disappointment to you. We should leave.” 

“Yes he’s not going anywhere I guess. Bummer, I wanted to break his heart.”

“Break his heart?”

“Oh, he has this massive crush on Katara. I want him to be devastated that Katara essentially betrayed him and took him prisoner.”

“But you did that.”

“Yes, I know, but he doesn’t know I exist yet.”

“Right. Which is all the more reason to get you back to your cell. I don’t want Katara near the Avatar when he wakes up.”

“My cell? That’s a harsh way of putting it. Why not call it my room?”

“You’re technically a prisoner…it’s a cell. Whatever, this is ridiculous. Let’s go it’s almost sunset. You're wasting time."

"Fine. I guess I can taunt him in the morning." She stood up from Aang's side and began to follow Zuko out of the cell. 

Just as the two began to leave, they heard Aang groan as he began to stir. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Kya sneered.

Zuko watched nervously as she approached Avatar and knelt down toward him again. With night upon them, Kya’s cocky attitude to brag would ruin their plan that seemed to be a success. “Kya let’s go you can bother him tomorrow.”

“Kya? Who’s Kya?” Aang weakly asked.

“Open your eyes and you’ll see.” She said slyly.

Aang’s eyes slowly peered open. He noticed her golden complexion and the deep chocolate shade of her hair and then finally focused on a pair of ruby eyes fixed on him. 

He jolted up and scuttled back a few feet, “Katara what happened to you?”

“Sorry baldy, Katara’s not home right now. You can call me Kya.” 

Aang stared back at Kya, fear washing over his face, and then in an instant, his eyes narrowed at Zuko, “What did you do to her?”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko replied angrily.

“What did you do to Katara?” Aang’s voiced boomed at the teenage prince. 

“Aang, Zuko did nothing. This was all me,” Kya said cooly as she approached the tense Avatar.

Aang cautiously watched Kya approach him and then in a split second, he circled his arms and launched a heavy gust of wind at Zuko. The gust threw Zuko against the steel wall, and then he fell heavily onto the floor. Aang launched a second powerful gust at the door, knocking it off its hinges. 

Quickly, he snatched Kya’s wrist and pulled her out of the room. He sprinted through the hallways, gripping her tightly while dodging guards that stood in their way. 

“Let go of me!” She shouted, trying to loosen his grip. She tried to ignite a flame in her palm to no avail. And as Aang dashed ahead, her vision began to blur. Damnit, Zuko was right, I should’ve waited until tomorrow. 

They burst through the last hallway door leading them onto the ship’s deck. The sky had quickly darkened into a navy blue with star-speckled above. The crescent moon just barely illuminated the ship’s exterior. They ran toward’s the rear of the ship and just before he leaped over the side he felt her wrist slip through his grasp. 

“Aang stop!”

He stood against the railing and slowly turned around to see the familiar deep blue eyes that he cared about. 

“Katara?” He asked warily.

“Yes, it’s me.” She answered, catching her breath. 

“Katara what’s going on? Why were your eyes red?”

“I don’t have time to explain. You need to get out of here before Zuko and his guards come.”

“I’m not leaving without you.”

“I can’t go with you Aang.” She felt the tears beginning to swell.

“What do you mean you can’t come with me?”

“I have to stay here with Zuko. It’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“Katara I—“

“JUST GET OUT OF HERE!” And with a grand sweeping motion, she scooped her arms and as she raised them, a large wave of seawater crashed over Aang, and then she pushed him as far away from the ship as her strength allowed. 

The cold water rushed over Aang with intense pressure and before he could get too deep, he spiraled himself to the surface, bobbing as he saw Katara’s faint silhouette turn and walk away from the railing. 

He paused. It felt wrong to leave her behind but there was no mistaking the passion in her voice. She was serious and wouldn’t willingly stay behind with Zuko. He deeply inhaled and propelled himself above the waterline, quickly whipping an airball and scootered into the darkness.

Katara slightly peered over her shoulder to see Aang flee. Though upset, she smiled slightly that he listened to her. A slight reprieve from her turmoil. 

She slowly walked back into the ship where Zuko and his guards burst through the door. She raised her arms in surrender. “I’m ready to be your prisoner again.”

“Where is the Avatar?”

“He’s gone, Zuko.”

Zuko looked at her confoundedly, “And you didn’t go with him?”

She gulped, “No. It’s safer for me to be here with you. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to my holding cell now.” Instantaneously, two guards jumped forward, securing her wrists and pushed her forward into the tower. As she passed Zuko, their eyes met and in that brief second their gazes locked, she noticed a sadness in his golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment and subscribe. I welcome all feedback except that mean and hurtful kind. Just kidding but please be kind :).
> 
> Love,  
> Fire_Bender


End file.
